Symphony for the Devil
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: Entre manipulation, séduction et vengeance Ginny entraîne Luna et Hermione, laissée à Poudlard par Harry & Ron, dans un jeu d'échec mortel dont personne ne sortira indemne. Elle veut la tête du Pr Carrow, mais quelles sont ses vraies motivations ? Darkfic
1. Prélude

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'abimer son oeuvre.

Résumé : La guerre fait rage à l'extérieur, Poudlard est une zone de sursis. Mais plus pour très longtemps quand, suite à une trahison, Ginny Weasley transforme l'école en échéquier géant où petit à petit une vengeance terrible se met en place.

Un peu dans le genre des Liaisons Dangereuses, une Ginny manipulatrice et brisée mais pas complètement "Dark" non plus, et (je l'espère) du suspense. Pas vraiment de pairing sinon Ginny/Harry. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic longue.

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'abimer son oeuvre.

Résumé : La guerre fait rage à l'extérieur, Poudlard est une zone de sursis. Mais plus pour très longtemps quand, suite à une trahison, Ginny Weasley transforme l'école en échéquier géant où petit à petit une vengeance terrible se met en place. Inspiré de Pretty Persuasion.

Un peu dans le genre des Liaisons Dangereuses, une Ginny manipulatrice et brisée mais pas complètement "Dark" non plus, et (je l'espère) du suspense. Pas vraiment de pairing sinon Ginny/Harry. Prend en compte tous les livres jusqu'au tome 7, ici Hermione est restée à Poudlard avec Ginny alors que les garçons sont partis à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il y aura des slashs, principalement féminin, des substances illicites et des scènes de violence physique et surtout psychologique. Voilà le rating n'est pas là pour faire jolie vous êtes prévenus.

Donnez moi votre avis.

* * *

Tout le monde lui mentait.

Son univers était infecté par un épais brouillard de mensonge. Meurtrier et empoisonné, il envahissait tout. Un brouillard à Son image.

Et elle était seule, perdue dans les limbes de son propre esprit brumeux.

En vérité elle-même n'était également que brouillard. Une ombre fantômatique se détachant à peine du reste du décor.

Elle avait était pleine, son âme liée en permanence à la Sienne. Maintenant elle était seule.

Elle avait était puissante. Et aujourd'hui elle était aussi insignifiante qu'un elfe de maison.

Dans ce grand théâtre des Ombres qu'était devenu sa vie après Lui, elle avait souvent peur. Oh bien sur les Serpents la laisser tranquille depuis cet épisode. La persécution venait de son propre camp. Et parfois, terrassée par l'effroi, elle se surprenait à appeler Son nom.

_Où es tu Tom ? J'ai si peur. Aides moi, tu me l'avais promis._

Mais elle savait. Il l'avait utiliser, elle n'avait été rien d'autre que Sa marionnette. Toutes ses promesses, c'était du vent. Un léger souffle d'espoir complètement fou qui avait perturbé son brouillard intérieur.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Comme un enfant capricieux, il avait délaissé son jouet et la petite Poupée Ginny avait échouée là, seule et oubliée de tous.

Elle attendait.

Poupée sans volonté et sans âme. Sans vie aussi, et cruellement vide.

Elle pouvait savourer à sa guise son apathie brumeuse, tout le monde lui foutait la paix ou l'évitait royalement à commencer par les membres de sa propre famille.

Personne ne lui avait plus reparler de la Chambre. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé.

_Un jour j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un pantin manipulable à souhait. Je l'avait éte bien avant de le rencontrer et je l'étais toujours._

_Et je n'étais pas la seule. Tous les autres était comme moi. Sans exception._

_Je ne serais plus jamais l'instrument d'un autre. A partir de ce jour, les rôles changent._

_Ce jour là, je chassais toutes ces fumées mollassones et je me repris en main._

_Cela commença par une longue phase d'observation._

_

* * *

_

Voilà, c'est tout pour le Prélude mais je devrais poster le premier chapitre ce soir. Ça vous plait ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'idée de la fic ?

Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer :)


	2. Ouverture

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais qu'abimer son oeuvre.

Résumé : La guerre fait rage à l'extérieur, Poudlard est une zone de sursis. Mais plus pour très longtemps quand, suite à une trahison, Ginny Weasley transforme l'école en échéquier géant où petit à petit une vengeance terrible se met en place.

Un peu dans le genre des Liaisons Dangereuses, une Ginny manipulatrice et brisée mais pas complètement "Dark" non plus, et (je l'espère) du suspense. Pas vraiment de pairing sinon Ginny/Harry. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic longue.

_*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*_

_Chante, ô Déesse la colère du fils de Pélé, Achille;_

_détestable colère, qui aux Achéens valut des souffrances sans nombre et jeta en pâture à Hadès tant d'âmes fières de héros,_

_tandis que de ces héros mêmes elles faisaient la proie des chiens et de tous les oiseaux du ciel pour l'achèvement du dessein de Zeus._

_Pars du jour où une querelle tout d'abord divisa le fils d'Atrée, protecteur de son peuple, et le divin Achille. [L'Illiade, Chant I]_

_¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤_

Nous étions au début du mois de mars quand cette histoire commence, une guerre sourde faisait rage depuis quelques mois à l'éxtérieur des murailles de poudlard, une guerre oppressante, omniprésente mais toujours invisible et silencieuse. Les batailles avaient lieu de nuit en quelques éclairs verts, pas un bruit pas un cris et peu de victimes, mais elles commençaient à s'accumuler. Surtout des moldus et des sorciers lambda. Les affrontement direct entre les fidèles du Lord et l'Ordre étant retardé au maximum. Mais parfois ça arrivait.

Cette petite guérilla avait cela de ridicule et d'écoeurant que tout le monde vivait dans la peur, on ne savait jamais où ils allaient frapper, on les voyait jamais sinon dans la Gazette qui faisait les comptes chaque matin et spéculait sur les raisons de ces crimes absurdes et aléatoires ainsi que sur les prochaines victimes. L'Ordre était toujours en alerte, mais comment protégé des victimes apparemment choisies aux hasard dans toutes l'Angleterre ? Ils avaient beau essayé de trouver des caractéristiques communes aux victimes pour mettre sous protection les prochaines ou utilisait leurs espions, les résultats étaient très maigre. Le plus efficace était un système d'alarme mis au point par Flitwick qui prévenait de l'endroit des attaques lorsqu'elles avaient lieu, mais la plupart du temps l'Ordre arrivait trop tard.

Alors ils se concentraient surtout sur la bataille finale en priant pour que Harry et Ron détruisent les Horcruxes le plus vite possible et en organisant le même genre d'attaque sur les partisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dans ses bases connues. C'était loin d'être glorieux mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Dans les entrailles de pierre de Poudlard, l'atmosphère n'était guère meilleure. En ce qui concerne les élèves, beaucoup étaient partis, beaucoup étaient revenus; leurs parents ne sachant si ils devaient considérer la célèbre école comme l'endroit le plus sûr où le plus exposé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Pour le moment l'école demeurait un des rares asiles existant encore en Angleterre.

Mais voici notre histoire qui commence quand, entre les murs glacés de l'école millénaire, une jeune fille rousse marche d'un pas rapide vers le parc du château. Une fois dehors, Ginny Weasley, que le lecteur a probablement reconnu, avisa une jeune fille blonde à l'allure incongru une valise dorée à la main qu'elle rejoignit sur la pelouse.

- Hey, Luna ! la héla la rousse.

- Oh, salut Ginny, répondit-elle d'une voix réveuse, je me disais justement que l'herbe était super verte.

La jeune Weasley gloussa aux bizarreries de son amie.

- Ça fait du bien de te retrouvé Luna. Tu veux que je t'accompagne déposer ta valise, qu'on rattrape un peu le temps perdue ?

- Pas tout de suite, j'aimerais bien gardé Dorothée encore un peu avec moi, expliqua la blonde en désignant l'imposante valise dorée. Mais on peut s'asseoir ici si tu veux.

L'autre acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur l'escalier de pierre qui conduisait au grand hall.

- Tu sais, commença la rousse avec un air grave, j'ai été surprise par ta lettre. Je pensais que tu étais partie comme les autres, que tu ne reviendrais pas.

- Tu parles des élèves déserteurs ? Mon père en parle dans son journal. Non bien sur que non, je ne ferais jamais un affront pareil à Dumbledore, c'est un grand homme.

- Était, rectifia la rousse avec une étrange petite moue.

- Mon père m'avait juste emmené chercher les ronflaks cornus avec lui. C'est une occasion rare, un honneur pareil ne se refuse pas, expliqua-t-elle avec gravité.

La jeune fille à ses côté eu un sourire absent.

- Tu les as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

La blonde se contenta de lui adresser un sourire éclatant puis elle l'observa avec sérieux quelques instant en gardant un silence de sphinge.

- Je suis au courant pour ton frère, souffla-t-elle doucement.

A ces mots la jeune Weasley détourna son regard et mordit ses belles lèvres fines avant d'y laisser apparaître un sourire triste.

* * *

Gazette du Sorcier, n° du 26 janvier

L'Ordre reprend de l'avance !

Hier soir une attaque victorieuse de l'Ordre dans le sud de Londres a permis la destruction d'un des centre de formation pour futurs Mangemort, notre envoyée spéciale Reeta Skeeter vous donne toutes les informations depuis les lieux même de l'attaque.

L'enrôlement massif de Mangemorts de plus en plus jeune étant l'un des principaux soucis des membres de l'Ordre ces derniers temps, on peut considérer cette victoire comme primordiale dans le combat qui se joue autour de nous aujourd'hui. D'après nos informations sur ce centre de recrutement (que vous pouvez voir avec plus de détails page 4), c'était le plus grand de toute l'Angleterre et le Lord Noir en personne y serait venu galvanisé ses fidèles le 15 décembre, juste avant l'attaque la plus meurtière de l'année. Cette fameuse attaque, la première depuis le début de la guerre qualifié de Kamikaze, où tous les apprentis Mangemorts ont donné leur vie pour emporter le plus de civiles possible au nom de la pureté du sang. On comprend donc pourquoi cette base des forces noires a été la cible de l'Ordre malgré l'absence de haut gradés et la violence matérielle très poussée de cette attaque.

L'attaque aurait débuté un peu avant 3h du matin, quand huit membres de l'Ordre masqués ont réussi à créer une faille dans la barrière de protection magique et à pénétrer dans le bâtiment annexe désert qu'ils détruisent avec une rapidité hallucinante avant de s'empresser de gagner le bâtiment principale en gardant leur effet de surprise. Une fois à l'intérieur il réduise à néant la faible résistance ( Taylor, Kressman et Troy) qui monte la garde et réussissent à se défaire des sortilèges protégeant la base. Ensuite, selon les témoignages, ils se séparent en quatre groupes de deux qui inspectent et sécurisent la base et qui rapporteront de nombreuses informations et prisonniers. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter et détruire la base quand l'un d'eux découvrent un réseaux souterrain. A cette heure, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils ont trouvé et aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a accepté de faire de déclaration à ce sujet, mais ce doit être un élément essentiel car une troupe de Mangemorts conséquente le gardait. N'ayant plus le droit aux spéculations, nous laissons le lecteur formuler ses propres hypothèses quant à ces informations, mais nous savons qu'à partir de là un combat virulent à eu lieu, faisant cinq mort et de nombreux blessé. Après quoi, les membres de l'Ordre ont battus en retrait, emportant leurs blessés et leur mort, et peut-être autre chose, en détruisant dans leur fuite ce qui restait de ce sinistre lieu d'embrigadement. C'est donc une belle victoire pour l'Ordre, bien qu'on est eu très peu de commentaire à ce sujet de la part de ces dirigeants.

**Dommages collatéraux** Notre rédaction déplore le décès de Rosier, Crabbe, Kressman jr et Vaferman tous les quatre mangemorts de longue date, ainsi que celui de Frederic Weasley mort en héro pendant l'attaque.

* * *

- C'est la guerre, finit-elle par répondre avec une voix plus rauque qu'à la normale.

- Oui. Mon père en parle dans le Chicaneur. Et Harry, où est il ? demanda la blonde après un silence.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, il est parti avec Ron. En mission "secrète". Ils n'ont même pas le droit de me dire où ils sont. On a rompu tu sais, avec Harry. Pour me protéger, soit disant.

- C'est idiot, commenta Luna en se grattant un sourcil, tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais apparemment tu es la seule à en avoir conscience, ce qu'ils peuvent être macho ! Tu sais qu'ils ont laissé Hermione ici ? Ils ont eu la brillante idée de partir sans elle.

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui. Tu sais on s'est beaucoup rapprochées elle et moi. tout ce temps seules enfermées ici...son regard se perdit. Elle est devenue une véritable amie pour moi. On s'est aidé beaucoup mutuellement.

- Pourtant, vous ne vous êtes jamais bien entendues...souffla Luna.

- Oh, ne soit pas jalouse Luna, s'écria Ginny en lui offrant un sourire éclatant, c'est toujours toi ma meilleure amie. Et je n'ai pas oublié c'est cinq dernières années, ajouta-t-elle plus grave. Mais elle a changée et moi aussi. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez mieux maintenant, la guerre la rendue moins...cartésienne.

- La guerre change les hommes, dit simplement Luna.

- Ô Luna, tu peux pas imaginer comme j'en rage de ne pas pouvoir lutter avec eux ! s'emporta la jeune Weasley. Ils me prennent toujours pour une fillette incapable de se défendre, alors ils me laissent là, toute seule à Poudlard où je ne sers à rien. Et Hermione est exactement dans la position que moi alors...

Elle se calma soudainement, le sang qui avait rougi ses joues pâles reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle adressa un sourire doux à Luna, comme pour la rassurer par rapport à son brusque emportement.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu devrais aller poser Dorothée dans ton dortoir, moi je vais me changer et chercher Hermione : ce soir on mange toutes les trois ! Tu vas voir, ça va être sympa et je suis sûre que vous aller bien vous entendre. C'est vraiment une fille bien.

Luna acquiesça et toutes deux s'élancèrent joyeusement vers leurs dortoires respectifs.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Elle entra dans le dortoir que cette année elle partageait seule avec Hermione, vérifia qu'elle était seule puis lança machinalement quelques sortilège de protection lui permettant de ne pas être dérangée ou espionnée. Enfin elle se retourna.

- Accio lettre d'Harry, murmura-t-elle.

A la vue du paquet de lettre flottant docilement vers elle, la rousse blêmit et, d'une main tremblante, réceptionna le paquet. Ses longs doigts tremblaient déjà moins quand elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre avec un soin éxagéré.

*¤*¤*¤*

A la surprise de Luna, le dîner fut plutôt agréable. Hermione était gentille et polie avec elle, ses loufoqueries légendaires étant plus qu'agréable dans une réalité aussi cruelle. Ginny lui sembla un peu nerveuse et absente, alors elle se demanda à quoi elle pensait et à partir de là, sa propre pensée se disperça en une multitude d'hypothèses incroyables.

Mais malgré l'imagination débordante de la serdaigle, elle était très loin d'avoir deviné ce qui hantait l'esprit de la jeune Weasley.

Chacun des mots des lettres commençaient déjà à se graver dans son coeur irrémédiablement. Et le projet qui en résultait.

A partir de ce soir là chaque fois qu'elle fut seule, elle répéta cette opération. Pour que sa détermination ne faiblisse pas, pour se rattacher à quelque chose, pour ne pas oublier elle relisait avec ferveur les lettres de Harry. Certaines anciennes, d'autre un peu plus récente. Des mots d'amour.

Elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal. Elle savait aussi quel avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour avoir la force de continuer, pour ne pas devenir folle. Alors elle relisait ces lettres. C'était pitoyable, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui.

* * *

Alors ? Une review pour me dire votre avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu (attention message très subliminal) REVIEW = LOVE

Bisous.


	3. Promesse et nocturne

_O pâle Ophélia! belle comme la neige!_

_Oui, tu mourus, enfant, par un fleuve emporté!_

_- C'est que les vents tombant des grands monts de Norwège_

_T'avaient parlé tout bas de l'âpre liberté;_

_C'est qu'un souffle, tordant ta grande chevelure,_

_A ton esprit rêveur portait d'étranges bruits;_

_Que ton coeur écoutait le chant de la Nature_

_Dans les plaintes de l'arbre et les soupirs des nuits;_

_C'est que la voix des mers folles, immense râle,_

_Brisait ton sein d'enfant, trop humain et trop doux;_

_C'est qu'un matin d'avril, un beau cavalier pâle,_

_Un pauvre fou, s'assit muet à tes genoux!_

_Ciel! Amour! Liberté! Quel rêve, ô pauvre Folle!_

_Tu te fondais à lui comme une neige au feu:_

_Tes grandes visions étranglaient ta parole_

_- Et l'Infini terrible effara ton oeil bleu ! [Rimbaud]_

_

* * *

  
_

Une fois le dîner finit, les jeunes filles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Luna bavardait gaiement et Hermione faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait en surveillant du coin de l'oeil sa camarade de chambre qui elle gardait un silence suspect et affichait un air absent. Elle se sépara avec soulagement de Luna au détour d'un couloir, espérant qu'en l'absence de la blonde sa nouvelle amie deviendrait plus loquace. Elle garda le silence, attendant visiblement des confidences qui ne viendraient pas. La rousse avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées et inquiète.

- Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix forte.

L'interpellée sursauta violemment et jeta à la brune un regard désolé.

- Pardon, j'étais juste...je sais pas.

Devant l'expression troublée de son amie, Hermione s'en voulut de l'avoir brusquée. Elle lui adressa alors son sourire le plus doux et réconfortant avant de reprandre.

- Je ne voulais te faire peur. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, tu avais l'air inquiète et tu as été tellement silencieuse pendant tout le repas...

- Oh, je suis vraiment navrée Hermione, je me rendais pas compte que je te donnais ce genre d'impression. Je voulais vraiment pas être désagréable, j'étais tellement contente de voir que vous vous entendiez si bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui bouleversa Hermione. C'est juste que j'ai parlé avec Luna cet après-midi. Je lui ai parlé de la guerre, de Ron, de Harry...

A ce dernier nom, sa voix s'étrangla et après quelques instant elle releva de grands yeux humides vers ceux chocolat de son amie. L'expression de celle-ci se décomposa, elle chercha nerveusement quelque chose de réconfortant à dire. Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve, Ginny repris avec une voix plus ferme.

- Je n'en peux plus d'être mise à l'écart, une pointe de détermination brillait dans ses yeux. Toi, tu es la seule qui me comprend 'Mione. Sûrement parce qu'on vit exactement la même chose.

L'entrée de la tour Gryffondor épargna à Hermione un autre de ces sourires déchirants de Ginny. Elles se turent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans leur dortoir commun. Ginny s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin au couleur de sa maison et fit signe à Hermione de la rejoindre.

- Je ne veux plus me laisser faire de la sorte. Jamais, déclara solennellement Ginny. Je veux leur prouver à tous ce qu'on vaut.

Hermione prit les mains de son amie, touchée par son discours.

- Je te jure qu'on le fera, on leur montrera à tous prix. Je te le promets.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers elle. Tu me le promets ?

- Bien sur, assura Hermione avec un sourire. Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Elle désigna alors sa baguette et Ginny lui retourna son sourire.

- Non, pas besoin de Serment inviolable entre nous, on est des gryffondors. Je sais que tu ne trahiras pas ta promesse. Tu ne trahirais pas une amie, acheva-t-elle en l'étreignant.

Le lendemain quand Luna rejoignit les deux Gryffondor à leur table pour le petit déjeuner, elle ressenti une pointe de jalousie face à la complicité qui semblait les unirent. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. La jeune fille était pourtant du genre aimante, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal avec la condescendance froide que la brune avait à son égard. Et puis il y avait aussi eu la manière dont le trio d'or les avaient toujours repoussées, elle et Ginny. Comme si elle n'était pas aussi capable qu'eux ou que la lutte contre Voldemort ne les concernait pas, qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir ce fardeau. Elle savait combien Ginny elle aussi avait souffert de ces rejets, elle avait été sa première amie à Poudlard et inversement, alors c'était normale qu'elle s'inquiète et veuille la protéger. Hermione risquait de la faire souffrir à nouveau quand les garçons reviendraient. Des années de haine de la part de ses camarades avaient rendues Luna certes un peu cinglée mais aussi méfiante.

- Hé Luna, tu m'écoutes au moins ? l'interrompit Ginny.

- Désolée, qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Et bien, dans mon immense bonté, je t'aidais à rattraper ton retard en t'expliquant les changements qui ont eu lieu depuis ton départ.

- Quelle bienveillance de ta part, je t'en prie continue.

- Je disais donc que Rogue est remplacé par le professeur Carrow au poste de DFCM, et MacGo par une certaine Carter-quelquechose depuis qu'elle est directrice. Et il y a aussi l'option théâtre...Oh, au fait je nous ai inscrite toutes les deux, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

- T'as fait quoi ? s'exclama la brune.

- Je savais bien que t'oserais pas le faire et combien tu aimes le livre alors... Et puis à deux ce sera plus marrant.

Hermione afficha un air renfrogné mais sembla se résigner face aux bonnes intentions de son amie.

- C'est quel livre ? questionna Luna avec intérêt, en grande fan de théâtre qu'elle était depuis qu'elle avait vu le Magicien d'Oz pour la première fois.

- Anne Frank.

- Oh.

- Oui, une idée pédagogique de Macgo pour remonter le moral des élèves en les distrayant tout en leur rappelant l'importance et la justesse de la cause de cette guerre immonde qui décime leur famille. L'analogie entre les juifs et les moldus est plutôt évidente, non ? cracha Ginny avec dédain.

- Arrête de railler les décisions du Professeur MacGonagall, elle fait de son mieux étant donné les circonstances.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration pour l'aider à ravaler tout son fiel. Ses yeux brillaient et Hermione n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de desespoir.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... c'est un peu léger, presque insultant, son mieux. Toi tu peux rester calme parce que, peu importe tout l'inquiétude que tu peux avoir pour Harry et Ron, tu n'as encore perdu personne. Crois moi, ce sera bien plus douloureux.

Même si sa voix était devenue plus basse et plus douce, son intonation fit frémir Luna. Heureusement, l'intensité du moment fut brisé par l'arrivé du courrier. Une impressionnante marée de hiboux envahit la grande salle et vint se poser devant presque chaque élève sans exception. Devant l'air interloqué de Luna, Hermione entreprit de lui expliqué le phénomène.

- Depuis le début de la guerre, les gens écrivent presque tous les jours pour dire qu'ils sont encore vivant.

Ginny entreprit de débarrassé un hiboux de la lettre qu'il lui apportait et de la lire avec un automatisme et une absence d'émotion qui frappa Luna. Son amie n'était pas comme ça avant, peut-être que la guerre changeait vraiment les gens.

_Ginny. Tout le monde va bien. Papa et maman t'embrassent mais ils sont, comme tu le sais, trop débordés pour t'écrire. Ils me chargent de te dire que tu ne pourras pas revenir pour les vacances, ni pour ton ôt devoir retourner sur le terrain alors je ne pourrais plus t'écrire mais on essayera de trouver un autre moyen pour te joindre._

_Bill._

- Tout va bien, les informa-t-elle en repliant séchement le message. Tu viens Luna, il vaut mieux qu'on soit pas en retard pour ton premier cours avec Carrow.

- Pourquoi ? Il est comment ?

- Bizarre, siffla Hermione avec dégoût. Surtout avec les filles.

Evidemment Luna, dans sa folle innocence, ne comprit pas le sous-entendu de la brune.

Luna et Ginny étaient assises dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, pour un cours théoriques avant la pratique de la deuxième heure. Les cours des sixièmes années étant désormais commun à, toutes les maisons en raison des départs massifs. Ginny s'ennuyait profondément, comme à l'accoutumé pendant la théorie et griffonnait des notes sans grande conviction. Elle finit par retourner son attention sur la folle blonde espérant un peu de distraction. Elle ne fut pas déçue quand, en se retournant, elle trouva la blonde avec un air de profonde réflexion collée sur son visage lunaire et faisant mine de se carresser une barbe imaginaire.

- Luna...bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un gloussement devant le sérieux de son amie.

- J'essaye de comprendre quelque chose, tu sais, ce qu'a dit Hermione tout à l'heure sur Mr Carrow.

- Et tu as besoin de faire ce truc avec ta main pour ça ?

- Oh, ça ? C'est une habitude que j'ai piqué à mon père, ça l'aide à se concentrer alors...

- ...si tu le dis. Tu veux que je t'explique pour Carrow ?

Luna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le Professeur en question venant de les interrompre d'un raclement de gorge irrité.

- Mlle Weasley, je vous prie de vous retournez. Immédiatement, sa voix était empreinte d'une suavité écoeurante.

Ginny s'executa avec un sourire poli.

- Désolée Professeur.

- Et vous, c'est votre premier jour dans mon cours alors j'espère que vous aurez l'intelligence de ne pas vous faire plus remarquer. Je ne tolérerais plus aucune interruption jusqu'à la fin du cours, ajouta-t-il pour l'ensemble de la salle.

Evidemment dès qu'il eut tourné le dos Ginny se retourna à nouveau vers Luna pour lui glisser rapidement :

- Je suis désolée. Mais attends un peu, je vais te montrer.

Un sourire complice illumina le visage des deux amies. La rousse entreprit de déboutonner les premiers boutons de son chemisier et de détacher sa folle chevelure, pendant que Luna étudiait avec intérêt la scène qui se préparait devant elle.

- Professeur, appela Ginny d'une voix chaude en se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Quoi encore Weasley ? demanda-t-ill avec agacement.

Toutes traces de cet agacement disparues quand il se retourna vers elle et que son regard tomba sur la chaire fraîchement dénudée. Pourtant Ginny n'avait dévoilée rien de bien indécent, on distinguait à peine la naissance de ses seins, qui étaient - à son grand damne - assez petits.

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre Professeur, commença-t-elle de son ton le plus ingénu, mais il me semble...il me semble que vous avez fait une erreur.

Le choc fit remonter le regard du Professeur à ses yeux timides.

- Le geste que vous indiquez pour le sortilège du Patronus n'est pas correcte il me semble. Vous devez bien tendre votre baguette vers l'avant et non pas faire un moulinet.

Il enleva ses petites lunettes nerveusement et se retourna vers le tableau. L'erreur était bien là, il joua quelques instant avec les branches noires de ses lunettes.

- En effet. Mais il me semble vous avoir dit de ne plus m'interrompre Miss Weasley, comme quoi vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligente que vous le croyez.

Il darda sur elle un regard fièvreux, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus sadique. Elle laissa les yeux de son professeur errait grotesquement sur son corps, sans rien laisser paraître du dégoût que la situation lui inspirait.

- Retenue. Toi et ta copine. Demain soir dans mon bureau.

* * *

Le parc du château était désert. Minuit, la lune se reflétait sur le lac, unique miroir à la hauteur de sa beauté celeste. Seul deux âmes perdues, échouées dans ce paysage étrange et féerique, venaient compléter le tableau.

- Je veux m'amuser ce soir Barry.

La voix de la rousse s'éleva dans le silence nocturne. Avec nonchalance, elle prit la cigarette qu'il venait de s'allumer et la glissa entre ses lèvres sans même lui jetait un regard. La tête en arrière, elle inspira la fumée sous les étoiles comme si elle était seule au monde et que rien n'était jamais arrivé. Barry, résigné, en prit une autre en observant Ginny. Elle était belle, ce soir plus que jamais, jouant avec la fumée sous le ciel étoilé. Il l'admirait quelque part. Parce qu'elle lui semblait si forte et fragile à la fois. Parce qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Parce qu'elle semblait toujours obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le lui avait confié une fois, dans une de ces confidences étranges auxquelles il lui arrivait de se laisser aller parfois.

_-C'est triste, avait-t-elle dit, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux._

_- En quoi c'est triste ?_

_- Je veux toujours les mauvaises choses. Sinon je ne serai pas là._

- Barry.

La voix de la belle rousse le tirait de ses pensées emplit d'elle. Une voix dédaigneuse. Cassante.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Il vit une moue étrange déformer ses lèvres roses.

- Ba-rry.

- C'est moi, répondit-il surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que ce prénom était aussi ridicule. Et ce n'est pas amusant, or ce soir Je veux m'amuser. Que dis-je, j'éxige de m'amuser, déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle le dominait de toute la hauteur du muret sur lequel elle était perchée face à lui. Elle voulait s'amuser ? Il allait tout faire pour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se saisit de ses longue jambes qui pendaient contre les pierres froides. Il commença à les caresser. Agacée par la lenteur de ces préliminaires, elle l'emprisonna entre ses jambes, le collant ainsi à elle. Le nez du pauvre garçon touchait son ventre. Il passa ses mains sous la jupe grise et remarqua l'absence de dessous. Il passa sa tête sous le fin tissus gris, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction à Ginny. Elle croisa ses jambes sur les reins du garçon et n'hésita pas à s'en servir pour lui imprégner la cadence. Elle gémit, il commençait à connaître ce qu'elle aimait. Plus la jouissance approchait, plus elle maltraitait le corps du pauvre garçon dans l'enclave de ses cuisses. Elle enfonça ses talons dans sa chaire quand vint la douce délivrance, criant son plaisir coupable sous la faible et apaisante lueur de la lune.

* * *

REVIEW = LOVE (je vais me le faire tatouer sur le front lol)

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Dissonance

Désolée pour le retard. Je poste ce chapitre et le suivant en même temps, ils sont tous les deux assez courts (mais essentiels :) mais je n'arrivais pas à les mettre en un seul ça ne collait vraiment pas.

Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que comme ça ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

Petite précision, dans cette fic Voldemort ne contrôle pas Poudlard.

Warning : Femslash à venir et vous savez ce qu'on dit Don't like don't read.

* * *

Rita Skeeter tremblait.

Oui, elle la grande, la mythique, la fabuleuse Rita Skeeter tremblait. Depuis quelques mois, elle le sentait son job ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Surtout avec ce nouveau redacteur en chef à la Gazette. Tout ça à cause de leur foutue politique de neutralité...ridicule. Son ancien patron l'adorait, elle et sa "blondeur pétillante", il allait la remettre à un vrai poste avec sa propre chronique après avoir du supporter tous ces reportages pourris dans tous les coins les plus paumés du pays pour lesquels on la prévenait toujours au dernier moment et le calvaire de la rubrique nécrologique. Elle y était presque elle allait enfin avoir un poste digne d'elle quand ce snob a été nommé. Cet imbécile n'était "pas trop convaincu qu'il était du meilleur effet pour l'image de marque prestigieuse de la Gazette de donner autant de visibilité à une ancienne journaliste à scandale".

Alors oui, sur le pas de la porte de ce péteux qui l'avait tout juste convoqué avec la mention "urgent", la grande Rita Skeeter tremblait. Mais elle ne laissera pas à ce macaque en costume la chance de le voir.

- Vous vouliez me voir Boss ? dit elle d'une voix assuré.

- Ah Skeeter, oui entrez.

Il l'observa, la détailla de haut en bas à la recherche d'une faille, mais elle tenait bon, dissimulant habilement sa peur.

- Asseyez vous Skeeter. Je vous serres un verre ? J'ai une excellente bouteille de Vodka-des-Glace qu'un de nos envoyés spéciaux vient de me ramener de Moscou...

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre pour ce que vous avez à me dire ? demanda-t-elle innocement, un sourire forcé collé au lèvres.

- Quelle idée, Skeeter ! C'est juste un petit geste de courtoisie entre collègues. Les femmes comme vous prennent toujours tout de travers.

- J'espère que par "comme vous" vous entendez les travailleuses acharnées et rien d'autre, sinon je me verrai obligé d'en parler à mes amies de la Lutte contre la Discrimination envers les Femmes, répliqua-t-elle avec un air ingénu. Cette fois elle n'avait pas à feindre sa joie.

- B-bien sur que non...bredouilla-t-il estomaqué.

- J'en suis certaine, rien qu'une petite plaisanterie courtoise entre collègues.

Il sourit rassuré. Elle n'était paut-être pas aussi débile que ses articles pour Sorcière Hebdo le laissait paraître, il prendra garde à ne pas l'oublier. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment lui donner sa chance.

- Enfin bref, enchaîna-t-il brillament, je vous ai fait venir ici parce que j'ai besoin d'un remplaçant pour Marty. Vous êtes certainement au courant qu'il s'est pris une de ces bombes à pus de Mandragores ? Et bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli je ne peux pas le laisser aller sur le terrain défiguré, vous comprenez ?

Oui Rita comprenait. Elle avait vu quelques personnes touché par ce types d'armes et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Tous les poils et les cheveux brulés, des plaies purulentes sur toutes la peau, qui restaient tout aussi diformes et laides même après avoir cicatrisé. Elle comprenait que pour l'image du journal ainsi que pour le pauvre Marty il valait mieux qu'il reste caché dans les locaux de la Gazette. Elle comprenait surtout que ça pouvait être sa chance. C'est pourquoi elle hocha la tête vigoureusement à sa question.

- Bien sur, le pauvre Marty je serai ravie de pouvoir l'aider.

- J'en étais sûre, sourit-il d'un air entendu.

Tout deux savait très bien que Rita Skeeter détestait aider qui que ce soit.

- Je vous confie le projet Skeeter. Il a vraiment un gros potentiel. Le fait que vous y ayez déjà fait plusieurs reportage pour ce...tabloid...

- Vous pouvez dire torchon, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

- Enfin bref, celà fait de vous la meilleure candidate pour le remplacer là-bas.

- Et de quoi parlez vous ? J'ai fait des milions de reportages pour Sorcière Hebdo.

- Poudlard. On vous envoie là-bas dans deux jours. Faire un reportage sur le statut spécial de l'endroit, ses élèves, sa nouvelle administration, sa sûreté après la mort du vieux Dumbledore ce genre de truc. Rien de trop engagé, quelques interviews d'élèves et professeurs, pas de plume à papote juste des faits et des témoignages. Mais ça promet d'être très vendeur. Tous les sorciers avec des enfants et tous les anciens élèves vont se l'arracher, vous comprenez bien l'importance de ce papier ?

- Oh oui...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, interrompant sa phrase. Un homme à l'allure un peu baroudeur et musclé apparut. En la voyant il afficha un rictus séducteur en la voyant ici, elle répondit en fronçant les sourcils masquant à peine son dégout.

- Désolé Victor, je pensais pas que t'avais de la compagnie, finit-il par dire d'un ton qui se voulait lourd de sous-entendu.

Le visage du Victor en question vira au violacé en entendant ses propos et lança un regard catastrophé à son interlocuteur.

- Nous avion fini de toute façon. Rita, départ après demain sept heure. Votre portauloin et votre photographe seront déjà là. Vous revenez pour le tirage du week-end. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Ayant senti les yeux de l'homme sur elle en se levant, elle s'empressa de déguerpir sans demander son reste.

- Bah quoi ? C'est quoi son problème ? demanda l'intru maladroit après qu'elle eu claqué la porte.

- Elle lesbienne, lacha-t-il dans un souffle desespéré.

- Encore une ? Oh par Merlin je déteste les lesbiennes.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, les yeux de l'abominable quadragénaire brun erraient depuis la table des professeur jusqu'au corps d'une certaine rousse assise avec les Gryffondors.

- Tu sais j'ai lu son dossier.

- Hein ? s'exclama confusément son frère qu'elle venait de tirer d'une agréable rêverie.

- Ginny Weasley. Je t'ai vu la regarder, expliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Oh, répondit-il avec pertinence, ne cherchant même pas à nier. Sa soeur connaissait ses penchants.

- J'ai lu son dossier. Tu ferais mieux de ne rien tenter avec elle.

- Parce que c'est la petite copine de Potter ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Non, ce serais plutôt une raison pour. Il y a trois ans, ils ont fait passer des tests à tous les élèves. Des sortes de tests d'intelligence, un truc de sang-de-bourbe j'imagine mais que le vieux fou avait adapter. Enfin bref je ne comprend pas bien ses notes mais ce qui ressort c'est qu'il a fabriquer ce test, capable de mesurer l'intelligence des élèves.

- Quel rapport avec la rouquine ?

- Elle a eu le score maximum. Ce cher Snape l'a bien entendu accusé de tricher et lui a fait repasser le test. Elle a eu un score encore plus élevé. Il l'a forcé à le repasser une troisième fois et elle a cassé le joujou de Dumbledore.

- Wah.

- Comme tu dis. Là où je veux en venir c'est que tu es un idiot. Peu importe à quel point je t'aime, tu es un idiot. Ne vas pas jouer à un de tes petits jeux tordus avec elle, tu perdrais.

Devant son absence de réaction elle renchérit.

- Je suis sérieuse, le diable a les yeux verts et une jupe plissée.

- Le diable ? T'es mangemorte par Salazar ! Me saoule pas avec des contes de bonne femme pareil, c'est nous qui sommes diabolique dans l'histoire.

- Premièrement, le reprit-elle sur un ton vénéneusement bas, si tu refais mention une seule fois de notre statut de mangemort dans une salle remplie de témoins je t'arracherais la langue de mes propres mains avec plaisir, et tu sais que je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire. Nous sommes ici grâce à la courtoisie du Ministère et à sa charmante et néanmoins stupide neutralité qui le pousse à gracieusement fermer les yeux sur notre officieuse condition, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de te le rappeler à nouveau ? Et deuxièmement : Je-suis-sérieuse.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, il la regarda vraiment. Les sourcils froncés, un air grave, tout son visage contracté et ce regard dans ses yeux. Elle était dangereusement sérieuse, réellement angoissée et nerveuse à propos de toute cette histoire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien intensément, de cette façon qui, il le savait, la calmait toujours et prit sa main pâle et tremblante.

- D'accord, c'est promis. Je ne la toucherais pas.

- Merci.

Il savait reconnaitre ce trouble sur son visage, cet étranglement presque inaudible de sa voix et les larmes qui se dessinaient derrière ses yeux secs. Il savait surtout reconnaître qu'il avait gagner. Elle y croyait, elle le croyait; comme à chaque fois. Et derrière son regard concerné, il s'amusait de la bêtise et de la faiblesse d'une espionne aussi intelligente et d'une tueuse aussi implacable que sa soeur.

Il aurait Ginny Weasley, il la lui fallait.

* * *

Reviews ?

Merci.


	5. Lamento

Ne vous inquiéter pas pour les élipses temporels, les blancs seront comblés en temps voulu ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il était l'heure. Les deux adolescentes attendaient, assises contre le mur serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elles semblaient résignées.

Ginny rompit le silence qui s'était installé pour s'excuser une énième fois.

- Vraiment Luna, je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que c'est la première fois que tu es collée, vraiment je m'en veux...

- C'est pas grave, je t'assure, répondit la blonde de son habituel air égaré. Et puis il faut bien une première fois à tout.

Ginny hocha la tête gravement, et le silence se réinstalla entre elles,moins pesant maintenant.

Il fut troublé par le bruit de pas des bottes de Carrow qui venait vers elle, une flamme lubrique brillant dans ses iris.

* * *

**_1 mois plus tard_**

Le bruit de ses pas et de son souffle erratique résonnaient dans le couloir désert du 3e étage.

- Hermione ! appela la rousse derrière elle.

La fuyarde mit quelque temps avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'interpellait. Quand elle s'arrêta elle s'écroula au pied d'un mur avant d'autoriser enfin ses larmes à ruisseler sur ses joues rougies par la honte et la colère.

La rousse vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, et passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

- Je le hais. Je le hais tellement, bredouilla Hermione.

Son regard hagard, fixait le mur en face d'elle, sans jetter un oeil sur la jeune fille à ses côté.

- Je sais.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait fait ça à moi, devant tout le monde.

- Il n'est rien, il n'est personne oublie le, tenta de l'apaiser Ginny.

Elle haletait encore de sa course effrénée à travers le château. Reniflante, les cheveux plus emmêlées que jamais la rage et la frustration renforçait l'impression de folie qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler.

- J'ai comme ce...ce feu à l'intérieur de moi. Je veux qu'il brûle. Je veux le voir brûler, dit-elle à la rousse, la regardant enfin.

Ses yeux étaient exaltés par cette haine qui l'étourdissait et par l'humiliation, elle, d'habitude formidable oratrice, peinait à trouver ses mots.

- Tu le feras. On le brûlera, toi et moi, déclara Ginny doucement d'une voix assurée mais le regard fuyant.

- Comment ? Dis moi comment ?

- Viens ce soir avec Luna, dans la Salle-sur-demande. On en parlera toutes les trois.

- Ok. Merci Ginny.

- De rien. Allez, viens, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ginny, toi et Harry vous n'avez jamais...fait quoi que ce soit ?

Elle eut un petit rire et répondit.

- Non, Hermione, pour la 15 millième fois, non. On a jamais fait quoi que ce soit.

- Et c'est parce que Harry ne voulait pas ?

- Hermione tu le sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai plaqué.

- C'est étrange, marmonna Hermione l'air absent.

Luna choisit ce moment pour revenir s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione.

- Bien, c'est le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara-t-elle solenellement en venant se placer debout face à ses deux amies.

Elle attendit d'être certaine de capter leur attention avant de leur avouer son plan.

- Toutes les trois nous avons quelque chose en commun. Vous savez de quoi je parle ?

- Notre bonne santé, notre bonheur et notre amour ? répondit-Luna avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Non, je parle du professeur Carrow, répliqua Ginny ne souriant pas pour une fois des rêveries de la blonde.

- Quoi le professeur Carrow ? demanda Hermione en détournant son regard.

- Il a fait des choses. A toutes les trois, dit elle avec une voix calme, presque douce.

- Je le déteste. Je le déteste tellement, s'exclama Hermione les yeux humides.

- Oui, renchérit Luna. Il est mauvais.

- Je sais. J'y ais refléchis. Et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on l'arrête.

* * *

- Tu es sûre à propos de ça, Ginny ? J'ai peur.

- N'es pas peur. Nous faisons ce qu'il faut faire. Ils vont essayer de nous discréditer, de nous tourner les unes contre les autres. Il faut qu'on s'accroche, OK ? Il faut qu'on se soutienne quoi qu'il se passe.

- OK.

Luna acquiesa.

- Et ensuite, on pourra le voir brûler.

Les deux amies echangèrent un sourire qui intrigua Luna.

- Allons-y.

Elles sortirent par la grande porte de Poudlard.

Comme dans un film, une foule de personnes les attendait. Rita Skeeter et ses confrères journalistes

_Derrière moi, la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, un havre de paix pour les enfants de tous les sorciers qui les envoient ici pour qu'ils puissent étudier et grandir loin de la folie meurtirère qui s'empare de notre pays. Mais il semble que même nos enfants ne soient plus à l'abri derrière les remparts magiques de Poudlard qui les protégeaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui l'un des professeurs de cette fameuse institution a été attaqué en justice pour harcèlement sexuel. Trois élèves de cette établissement ont porté plainte contre Amycus Carrow, professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de thèâtre._

_C'était Rita Skeeter en direct du lieu du drame en exclusivité pour La Gazette du Sorcier._

" Le diable a les yeux verts et une jupe plissée" l'avait pourtant averti sa soeur. Mais il avait ricané à ces stupides affirmations teintées de superstitions moldues, et maintenant il était pris dans le piège de Ginny Weasley


End file.
